Overlord II Episode 06
"Those who pick up, Those who are picked up" (拾う者、拾われる者 Hirou mono, Hirowa reru mono) is the sixth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on February 13, 2018. Summary Sebas Tian enters the Magician's Guild inside the city of Re-Estize, the royal capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He asks the clerk about a spell in the directory and the clerk tells him that it is a 1st tier spell called Floating Board, which is used to transport items. Interested in the spell, Sebas Tian leaves after buying a magic scroll for that spell and walks outside the building. He decides to walk to a different part of the city and tells his Shadow Demon to inform Solution Epsilon that he will be late. As he is walking through the alleyways he spots a man throwing a sack out the door of his establishment. The man walks back into his house, so Sebas has Shadow Demon cut open the sack's knot to determine if it is dangerous. Finding no danger, he begins to walk by it, but a badly bruised injured person grabs his ankle, forcing his attention. Sebas Tian sees that it is a woman that is inside the sack, politely asking to let go of him. When he is met with silence, he then asks if she needs assistance. The man who threw the sack out comes back and asks Sebas what he is doing. Irritated, Sebas pockets his scroll to then grab the man by the shirt, demanding to know who the woman is. The man states that she is one of his employees, but Sebas doesn't believe him due to the extent of the woman's injuries. Sebas decides to take her with him, but the man protests by saying that if Sebas Tian takes her, then he'll be killed by the criminal organization called Eight Fingers. Remembering his creator's motto, Sebas gives the man money to flee the country before taking the woman with him back to the mansion. Back at the mansion, Solution greets Sebas and notices that he is carrying a human. She asks Sebas about the severely injured woman and he says that he found her and asks Solution to assess her condition. Solution inquires why he did not simply leave her for the temples, he makes an excuse and still has her treated. Sebas leaves Solution to her work, wondering why he saved the woman and if Touch Me's lawful good view of helping people is a curse or not. Sometime later, Solution returns and tells Sebas that the woman has syphilis and two other diseases, several cracked ribs and fingers, tendons in her arm and leg torn, her teeth had been forcefully pulled, an anal fissure, and that she may be addicted to some form of drug. Sebas asks Solution to heal the woman, who also asks if it is alright to call Pestonya Shortcake Wanko. Sebas refuses telling Solution to use the healing scrolls she possesses. She hesitates at first, but ultimately complies and asks if Ainz should be notified, to which Sebas refuses to do. Sebas leaves to go buy food while Solution heals the woman. Solution notes that she could eat her before Sebas returns, but she ultimately doesn't do it out of duty. When Sebas returns with food, the woman is awake and fully healed. Sebas serves her the food which she thanks him for and eats quickly. Sebas informs the woman that he will protect her and comforts her when she cries. He then asks for her name. She says her name is Tuare and Sebas gives her his name. Sebas leaves to give Tuare time to rest. He encounters Solution in the hallway who asks if there will be any problems regarding Tuare but Sebas says he will handle any that comes their way. Meanwhile, Brain Unglaus wakes up from a nightmare about Shalltear Bloodfallen. He goes downstairs to meet Gazef Stronoff who found him and brought him back to his house. They speak on how they met among other things. Brain then tells Gazef that there are things stronger than both of them and begins to leave. But Gazef demands that he come back and eat something. At night, guards are patrolling a field when they are stabbed and turned into undead by Tia and Tina. Evileye then appears and speaks to them for a moment before she proceeds with her part in the plan. Tia and Tina burn the field that is filled with drugs as Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra and Gagaran watch the fire and wonder about the safety of the nearby villagers and Gagaran notes that they have to burn another field. Tia and Tina rejoin them and they speak for a while before Evileye returns with a piece of parchment that contains a lead on Eight Fingers. Meanwhile, the Eight Fingers hold a meeting and discuss their business. Hilma Cygnaeus, leader of the drug trade department, is asked about one of her fields being attacked. She says that it might effect negatively on her distribution. Zero, head of the security department, offers to help guard the fields but Hilma refuses. Cocco Doll, head of the slave trade, asks Zero to do a task for him. He asks Zero to retrieve a woman who was supposed to be disposed of which Zero accepts. Major Events * Sebas Tian meets and rescues Tuare from slavery. * Blue Roses raided an Eight Fingers' drug plantation. * Eight Fingers held a secret meeting. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Touch Me (Voice) * Solution Epsilon * Brain Unglaus * Shalltear Bloodfallen (Flashback) * Gazef Stronoff New Characters * Man Who Dumps Tuare * Tuareninya Veyron * Tia * Tina * Evileye * Gagaran * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Eight Fingers Leader * Hilma Cygnaeus * Zero * Cocco Doll Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Invisivility * Raise Undead * Heal Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * There are no new locations introduced in this episode. Anime Notes * The scene where Sebas Tian was helping an old woman was skipped over. * Sebas' translation item looks like a monocle while in the manga it's a pair of eyeglasses. * A Shadow Demon cutting the sack knot when Sebas order to do so. * Brain talked to Gazef about the level difference at Gazef's house instead at the streets of the Royal Capital when Gazef found Brain. * Lakyus and Gagaran watching over the burning drug plantation. After Tia and Tina arrived, Evileye gives Lakyus a parchment that could lead on Eight Fingers. * Lakyus mentioned that she hopes that the villagers could escape, meanwhile in the light novel the villagers were sacrificed for the success of the attack. Gallery pl:Odcinek 6 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes